


Dr.No

by bzx93



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzx93/pseuds/bzx93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble featuring the Reader meeting Sonny for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr.No

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this work earlier but I realized I made a huge typo! Here it is again, enjoy ~

“This seat taken?” A thick, New York accent jolted you out of your daydream while you sat at the noisy bar. You found yourself looking up at a rather tall, blue-eyed man with mousey-brown hair and clad in a very well-fitting dark suit. Shaking your head and smiling warmly at him, you gestured for him to sit down. It was a struggle not to stare at him, there was this je ne sais quoi about him that had you hopelessly ensnared.

“Carisi,” he introduced with a heart-fluttering wink, “Sonny Carisi.”

“Shaken or stirred, Mr.Bond?” You joked, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Ah, a clever one. Didn't think you'd catch that.”

“Are you kidding me? I grew up on James Bond. And I'm Y/N.”

"'S a pleasure, Y/N. What're ya doin' here by yourself?” asked Sonny, beckoning the bartender over. An exasperated sigh preceded your answer.

“Well, you know, long day at work, kinda tired of being around the same people all day.”

“I hear ya. 'Specially with the kind of work I'm in.”

“And that is?” You wondered, smoothing your black skirt.

“Law enforcement,” Sonny shrugged indifferently.

“Let me guess, traffic cop?”

“In this suit? C'mon, ya gotta give me the benefit of the doubt, doll,” he chided playfully.

“Alright, um, a _paid_ intern,” You picked up your half-empty wine glass for a sip, all the while watching Sonny's face.

“Ya hear that? That's me cryin' on the inside.”

“Oh fine, I give up.”

“One more guess, c'mon.” He had his arms out by his sides, challenging you. Setting down your glass, you folded your arms one over the other and pretended to be in deep thought.

“Hm, well... If I gave it my best guess... I would say... A... De... Tect... Ive?”

“Bingo!” You could help but laugh at his almost childish demeanor, wondering where in the heck this guy could have possibly come from.

“What do I win?”

“A second date?” Disbelief caused your eyebrows to rise up.

“Oh, so this is a date?”

“Yeah, why not?” Speechless for a minute, you looked down, messing with the cuffs of your white dress shirt.

“What planet are you from, Sonny?” You asked, grinning, tilting your head to the side.

“Same one as you, doll. Whaddya say?” His determination was admirable, declining him didn't seem to be an option.

“Tomorrow,” You agreed, rummaging for a pen in the purse that hung from your shoulder. Quickly scrawling your number onto a slightly wrinkled napkin, you pushed it towards Sonny.

“Call me.” Rising up to leave, you purposefully brushed your hand over his, not looking behind you as you approached the front doors.


End file.
